


Winning Hand

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps we could wager something a <i>little</i> more valuable than plastic chips.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I'm all in"

Vala studied her hand, polished nails clicking against the cards, then regarded her stack of plastic chips. “You know, it’s a pity these aren’t actually worth anything,” she said.

Daniel frowned at her from the other side of the table, still contemplating his own cards. “You agreed that this was just a friendly game,” he said. “That we weren’t playing for money.”

“Not money, no,” she agreed. “But perhaps we could wager something a _little_ more valuable than plastic chips.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Vala leaned forward, grinning. “Winner chooses, I should think. Are you in, darling?”

Daniel laughed. “Absolutely, dear.”

THE END


End file.
